Apparitions
General Rufus T. Abilene First mentioned in episode one, May 1, 2015. General Abilene is an apparition who resides in Sweetser Forest. When he was alive, he fought for the North in the American Civil War and is believed to have saved his troops by tricking the opposing forces. Now, as an apparition, he is known to change road signs in Sweetser Forest, wreaking havoc for those trying to enter or exit the town. Delilah and Jethro Abilene are some of his great-great-great-great-grandchildren, still local to the King Falls area. President Abraham Lincoln First mentioned in episode two, That Book Is Overdue, President Lincoln. First introduced in episode fourteen, Date Night At The Library. Lincoln is an apparition of the sixteenth president of the United States who haunts the King Falls Public Library alongside John Wilkes Booth. He was first spotted by Mrs. Kilpatrick as a shadowy vision, carrying a book and hoping to have it checked out. Later, Lincoln saved Ben Arnold's life by shooting at Booth with a Gatling gun while he was choking Ben out. Despite this, the following year, he and Rich McGuff teamed up to deal with the intruders in the library. Played by Trent Shumway. Rich McGuff First introduced (as an apparition) in episode thirty-two, Smokey & The Banshee. Rich McGuff is an apparition who seemingly resides in the King Falls Public Library, although he took this up after wreaking himself by destroying his murderer's place of business. When he was alive, Rich was the proprietor of Rich McGuff's Leather Bound Books, a bookshop in King Falls. He was killed by Ernie Salcedo in early 2016, who went on to take over his shop. As an apparition, his main goal seemed to be to destroy Ernie's shop, Ernie's Mufflers, and since doing so has settled into a post-life at the King Falls Public Library alongside Abraham Lincoln and John Wilkes Booth. In this, he teams up with Lincoln to deal with intruders. Played by Trent Shumway. Esther Rollens First mentioned in episode four, Wolves Gone Wild First introduced (as an apparition) in episode five, Night of The Living Dread. King Falls' most "bitchin' granny" Esther Rollens is an assumed apparition in King Falls. When she was alive, she was the host of the King Falls Sewing Corner, also known as Esther Rollens' Sewing Corner, an evening radio show for twenty-four years on King Falls AM. She also likely courted Cecil Sheffield, and continues to do so after death. Where she exists is unknown, and could be either King Falls or the Void, but she's known to call Cecil somewhat regularly, and even once calls the station. Esther Rollens was a big fan of death metal. Quote: "Always remember - bad times never last, but bad-asses certainly do." Played by Lauren Denham. John Wilkes Booth First mentioned in episode two, That Book Is Overdue, President Lincoln. First introduced in episode fourteen, Date Night At The Library. Booth is an apparition of the 1980s assassin who killed Abraham Lincoln. He haunts the King Falls Public Library alongside Lincoln, first spotted by Mrs. Kilpatrick in early 2015. He later tries to kill Ben Arnold by choking him out when he's there to interview Mission Apparition. The following year Rich McGuff is mistaken for him when attacking Dan Ackers, and Lincoln claims they should consider waking him, as he has better aim than either of them. Other supernatural beings and creatures in King Falls Helen Keller's Banshee First mentioned in episode thirty-four, Blind, Deaf & Dumb Resides in the old school auditorium. Doyle and "Chicken-foot Dixen" used to try to get her moaning on tape. She reacts negatively to the use of the word "dumb". Caroline Vaughn First mentioned in episode fifty-two, All Along The Watchtower Caroline Vaughn disappeared in Perdition Woods, and was later found dead. She was 26 at the time of death. By her side was a male hiker, who had lost his memory and was taken to the Big Pine Medical Center. A group of teenagers later went to spend the night in Perdition Woods As it got dark, they were approached by a group of people that tried to persuade them into leaving the light of the campfire and coming with them. This group included the dead Caroline Vaughn, as well as the missing Wright On intern Mike. Initially the teenagers invited them to join, but the shadowy people wouldn't come closer. They talked about personal details and dead relatives like Jenny's grandmother, trying to convince the teenagers to come into the woods. It got cold and they were all terrified, so they just stayed together around the fire until the sun came up. Mike the intern First mentioned in KFCI Mike is an intern in Wright On, helping Lily Wright and her producer Pippa. After spending time in King Falls, he chose to leave for his own safety. He is assumed dead, and appeared as a shadow in Perdition Woods, trying to convince teenagers to leave their campsite. Voiced by Matt Smith Big John The local King Falls sasquatch. Paul Pautucket from Paul Pautucket’s Stuffing Hut has a dream to hunt him down and shoot him for taxidermy. Kingsie Waterliving creature that lives in Lake Hatchenaw. Kingsie has a close and trusting relationship to Ron Begley. It is unknown what happened to her parents. Category:Characters